


Through The Valley (Of The Shadow Of Death)

by thorkiship18



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anti-Hero, BAMF Jensen Ackles, Bonding, Bottom Jared, Dark Jensen Ackles, Dark Mark, Dirty Thoughts, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Guns, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jared in Panties, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Mobster Jensen, Older Jensen Ackles, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Protective Jensen Ackles, Sexual Tension, Slave Jared Padalecki, Surprise Ending, Top Jensen, Touching, Twink Jared, Underage Sex, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Virgin Jared, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: When a Wolf snatches a young Hare from their home you'd expect the Hare to be eaten alive, correct? Not in this case. For you see, this Wolf delights in keeping his captives pure and clean for a set amount of time. The Hare remains scared--trapped. The Wolf is very mindful of their Hare, and watches over it daily.But what would happen if a lone Dog were to save the little Hare from the Wolf's clutches...? The answer is simple:The Dog is marked for death and the Wolf will try to reclaim what is their's by whatever means necessary.





	1. Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> I've been traipsing around this idea for a while now, so here it is! A gorgeous one-shot (maybe a two-parter) to get it out of my head once and for all! Enjoy! 
> 
> (For Marianne, because you're a fucking sweetheart! ❤)

_**"The lesser of two evils is still evil, but if I had to choose one over the other, I would choose the greatest evil."** _

****

How Jensen got to this point, he doesn't know, but he's not gonna dwell on it. Not if he wants to live through the rest of the day. He has no idea what he's doing. This wasn't in his plans for today at all. Who in their right mind would willingly snatch their employer's "toy" from their establishment while simultaneously killing three guards? Apparently Jensen, that's who.

The toy in question just so happens to be a boy. A boy named Jared. Sixteen. Mark is probably just now finding out about what happened earlier, yet Jensen cares less. He just  ** _had_** to save this kid. It was out of the question to just leave him in that club to be harassed by the seedy "gentlemen" that littered the place. Jared is Mark's latest conquest; another boy he randomly took from his parents. Mark's other boys were defiant to a fault, but apparently Jared is much more obedient.

Maybe that's why he's lasted more than two months, unlike the other "unlucky" boys who just so happen to be rotting in whatever grave they're put in. Jensen didn't sign on for this shit when Mark asked him to work for him. They've been friends for a long time ever since Mark overthrew the previous Mark for power. The Pellegrino Family is the strongest one in the city, easily beating out the other Families for control.

Jensen is Mark's right hand man. Well... _was_. Not anymore. He'd be lucky if the abusive fucker ever wanted anything else to do with him besides throwing his dead body in the river. They've saved each other's asses more times than they care to admit, but after this, there's no going back to what they used to be. Jensen had watched the way Mark treated Jared, and he hated it. The underage stripper deserves better; it's unlikely that his family is looking for him, yet that remains to be seen.

"You okay, Kid?" Jensen grunts, smoking his cigarette. Filthy habit.

Jared, who is quietly seated on the motel bed nods, still dressed in his work clothes. "Yes. Th--Thank you, Sir..."

"Sir? I'm nearly Forty, but I'm not that damn old. Just call me Jensen, okay?"

"Okay...Jensen."

Something about Jared reminds him of an animal. Like a hamster, or even a shy puppy. Something small. It's gotta be the way he handles himself. Jensen just continues to smoke while casting his intense gaze on Jared. He can see why Mark chose him. Slender build. Short hair. Soft features. Nearly androgynous. He could easily get away with wearing the skimpy, feminine clothes at the club.

Thank God he's just for show. No one's allowed to touch Mark's toys, not even Mark for a set amount of time. He has a rule: Only virgins under eighteen. It's unknown to Jensen just why he decides to wait to deflower the boys, yet once again, he doesn't dwell. Jared must really be special then; he hasn't been touched, and Mark  _always_ lets Jensen know when he's touched his boys.

He's not gonna lie, Jared's a cute little thing. Jensen's not gonna pretend to be a saint either. He's done things that'll make his grandmother clutch her pearls. At least he can admit his wrongdoings. He's raped, killed and bribed people all for various reasons. Doesn't make it right though. Yet, as he looks upon Jared's innocent little face, all he wants to do is shield him from the filth of this life they live.

Without thinking, he goes into his dufflebag, not really searching for anything in particular. Jensen soon pulls out one of his sweatshirts with a hood attached. He frowns a moment. Why on earth was he looking for this. Then it suddenly dawns in him. Jared. He gently tosses the article of clothing to the teenager, cigarette hanging from his lips. Jared catches it with both hands, staring at the sweatshirt and Jensen in short intervals.

"Put that on." He commands. "You...look cold...and that outfit probably makes you feel uncomfortable."

It's an outfit that leaves very little to the imagination. He's indistinguishable between a hooker and a stripper; the latter of which is his occupation. Jared pulls the sweater over his head. It looks good on him actually. In a cute/sexy sort of way. Jensen forces himself to look away. It's one thing to betray a friend by stealing away what's their's, but it's a whole other problem when Jensen starts fantasizing about what it's like to have Jared's mouth around his cock. The thought alone causes it to stir.

"Thank you, Mr. Jensen." Jared mumbles, rolling up the sleeves so they don't fall over his hands.

"Don't mention it, Kid. And it's just Jensen, okay?" The bearded mobster puts out his cigarette in the ashtray.

"I mean it. Thank you." The boy looks up at him with big, bright eyes. "Not just for the sweater, but for saving me. I appreciate it."

Jensen's mouth twitches. He's not used to gratitude, or even having another person in his presence for more than ten seconds. Jared is slowly but surely becoming a small thorn in his side, but for the better. Or so Jensen wants to think. No one's ever gotten to him like this since Danneel died. A sore subject. Hell, he still even wears the wedding ring as if she's still here. Unfortunately, she's not, and neither are their children. It's just Jensen now. No one else.

"Like I said," He clears his throat casually, drawing back the curtain to look out the window. "Don't mention it. It's a little after 12:00. You should get some sleep, but you probably work well past these hours anyway."

As if on cue, Jared yawns. It's actually adorable. Fuck! "I'm a little tired."

"Alright...alright." Soon, Jensen feels a vibration in his pocket; his phone. He takes it out and looks at the screen. It's Pellegrino. The man and the boy share a brief look. "I'll be a minute, okay? Get in the bed."

Without awaiting an answer, Jensen enters the bathroom only to shut himself inside. If Mark's calling right now--right at this very second, then he knows. He found out that Jensen took Jared away from the club. Even though he's just finished smoking, he really needs a fucking cigarette. Without any real options left, Jensen sighs and answers the call.

"Hey."

_"Hey? That's all I get is a 'Hey' from you? I should tear you apart limb from limb, Ackles. Maybe that way you can't steal from me."_

"You've done him wrong, Mark. It's not right. You have to let him go."

On the other end, he hears a gun go off, presumably Mark killing a subordinate out of frustration. He's insane like that.  _"And who are you to give me orders? Are you my dad? Are you God? No, you're not. We've been friends for years, man. I can't believe you'd do some shit like this to me! Over some stupid little whore!?"_

"Stop!" Jensen growls. "Let's not forget that I fucking helped you to get where you are, you fucking prick! Without me, you'd still be running errands for some low rate boss with a Napoleon complex. I'm taking Jared, and you'll never see him again. He's free from you, Mark."

_"Heh...just like that, huh?"_

"Just like that." The mobster agrees. His heart won't stop racing.

_"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Jenny. I'm coming for what's mine, and if you're in the way when I find him, I'm gonna have to kill you. There was once a time when I called you brother...but those days have passed. You're my enemy now, and you know how much mercy I reserve for those who've crossed me. See you soon, Jen."_

With a soft click, the line goes dead. Jensen has sealed his fate today. He holds tight onto the phone, squeezing it harder and harder. Soon, and with little effort on his part, he breaks his cellphone in two. This random bout of strength came from absolutely nowhere. But maybe it did come from somewhere. His heart maybe? No. Jensen acknowledges that he doesn't have a heart, and if he does, it's cold and black.

Eventually, he exits the bathroom, locking eyes with former slave. He's still on his former position on the bed, yet there's more. Tears are falling down his cheeks from his eyes. He's heard the whole conversation. Jensen silently swears to himself. In hindsight, maybe it wasn't a smart idea to take the call where Jared could hear. He should have taken it outside to his car.

"He's coming for me..." Jared mutters. "He's gonna hurt me."

Jensen sucks in his teeth, stomping over to the bed. He grabs Jared's face a little too rough. He can't help it. He's angry. "You stop that, you hear me!? Stop! He's not gonna hurt you. Not anymore! I'm not gonna let that happen, Kid. Not while I still live."

"B--But...what if you die...?"

"Then I guess I shouldn't die then, huh?" Jensen smirks, letting go of the boy. "Bed. Now. We leave in the early morning. You need your sleep."

He watches intently as Jared climbs off the bed to undress himself. Embarrassed, he politely--yet quietly--asks for Jensen to look the other way. How cute. However, the scarred man doesn't turn away. No, he wants to see this. He wants to see everything. Getting the hint, Jared reluctantly strips out of his clothes. Jensen's not even surprised when he sees the kid naked. Probably not allowed to wear underwear ever. This just got a whole lot interesting.

Jared turns his back to the man while putting on the sweater. He's probably thanking God that it goes past his dick and ass. Jensen just stares. Again, he's not a good man. He never was. Once Jared finishes, he quickly climbs into the bed, pulling the blankets over his lap. His cheeks are the color of cherries. How very fitting seeing as his "cherry" hasn't been popped yet. Jensen can admit that he and Mark share slight similarities in that it's delicious to devour virgins.

"Are you...going to get in the bed?" Jared asks.

"Yeah." Jensen answers. "In a bit. I need another cigarette. Just...head to sleep, Kid. Okay?"

"It's Jared."

Jensen chuckles quietly, putting a new cigarette up to his lips. "Right. My bad. Jared."

Though several minutes have passed, the boy hasn't yet fallen asleep. Jensen can tell by the way he's breathing. It hasn't quite evened out. And he swears that Jared was crying not too long ago. All Jensen does is stare while blowing out smoke. He wonders if Jared's parents are still alive. If they were, he wouldn't be here right now with him. When Mark takes his boys, he leaves no witnesses. It's just business apparently.

When he's finished his cigarette, Jensen finally stands up. With his eyes still on Jared's form, he takes off his shirt, revealing his smooth, strong chest. There are scars that have been healed. Scars that tell a horrific story. Jensen next takes off his boots, setting them to the side. Lastly, he removes his dark blue jeans, but not before he sets his pistol on the table. Jensen stands there staring at the "sleeping" kid with nothing but his boxer briefs on.

This is getting dangerous. Not for him, but for Jared. Jensen could just fuck him right now without remorse and keep it moving, but that would make him no different than Mark. If he  ** _really_** wanted to, he could do it, though Jensen obviously decides against it. He has no morals, but whatever. He eventually gets into the bed, mindful to give Jared his space, even if he doesn't want to. The boy still has his back to him, still pretending to be asleep.

Jensen clicks off the table lamp, and puts his hands behind his head. Staring up into the ceiling, he realizes that the life he's lived isn't the one that he desired. He's more angry with himself for allowing his family's death to cloud his judgment. Now look at him. An apathetic, sadistic thief/killer/rapist. Perhaps it was always gonna be this way. Written in the starts or whatthefuckever. Fate. Destiny. Maybe someone higher than him wanted him to snatch Jared and run.

Or maybe it's all bullshit. With a sigh, he closes his eyes. But as he does so, he hears a soft voice calling out to him.

"Goodnight, Mr. Jensen..."

He smiles in the dark. This fucking kid... "Goodnight, Jared."

****

Jensen wakes up in a cold sweat. He had the same dream again. Well, more like nightmare. Danneel. The kids. All dead. Not a nightmare. Reality. As he lays there in the dim light, he starts noticing a small weight on his chest. Looking down, Jensen sees Jared curled into him like a goddamn kitten. Immediately, the gangster groans. This kid will definitely be the death of him, he swears. With his free hand, him checks the time on the clock.

5:43 AM

Taking note, he starts to gently touch Jared. He's trying to make him wake up, but it's proving a bit...difficult. Fucking teenagers. Honestly, Jensen doesn't want to wake such a beautiful little thing from his sleep, but he's got to. They need to move. He isn't sure where yet, but they have to stay at least one step ahead of Pellegrino. With another gentle, yet firm shake, Jensen finally manages to rouse Jared from his slumber. 

"Come on, get up." Jensen yawns, an action that causes Jared to do the same. Ugh. "Time to shower."

"Mkay..." Jared mumbles, lifting himself away from Jensen's space. Not a major loss, but a loss nonetheless. "I'm sorry I was laying on you. I do that a lot...Mark hates it."

"It's fine. I don't care. I didn't mind."

After getting himself out of bed, Jensen stretches out his joints, showing off his body. For some reason, he's hoping Jared is impressed with it. God, what's happening with him? Has he completely lost his mind? Jared's a kid. A scared kid at that. But once again, Jensen is a man of no morals, so he figures it's best to do whatever the fuck you want when you want. That's how he's still living. It's got him this far. He sneaks a look at the boy, and catches him staring. Good. He smirks.

"Time to shower. Hop in, and I'll join you in a bit."

The sweetest shade of pink touches over Jared's cheeks then. "Join...me? As in...together?"

"Yeah, that's usually what that word means. Better to shower together and conserve the hot water, don't you think?"

Jensen's totally lying right now, and while that cool, he kinda likes seeing this kid in distress. "I guess...It's just...I...I just..."

"Let me tell you something about myself, Jared." Jensen chuckles. It's one of his dark, sociopathic chuckles. "When I see something I want, I take it. No questions asked, and usually without consent. Keep that in mind. Now get in the fucking shower."

That wasn't a very good thing to say. Jensen didn't want to scare the poor kid! He just wanted to let him know that he means business, and that no matter what Jared does, he'll always be there watching his every move. The former stripper stands up to go into the bathroom, but Jensen blocks his way, savoring the way their bodies touch. Jared is visibly nervous, trying and succeeding to cover his privates with the sweater.

Jensen only smirks again before tossing him a towel. He soon moves out of his way to let the boy pass by unscathed. Once he hears the shower running, Jensen slowly takes off his boxers. He's not really surprised to see that his cock is half hard. That was an intense moment, and he's still thinking about it. After several minutes of procrastinating, Jensen finally goes into the bathroom. He pulls back the curtain, discovering Jared's naked, wet body under the water. God, so tempting.

Without being told, the older man gets behind Jared. He's able to get some water on him thankfully, but he's not even focused on that. All he's doing is gazing at the boy's tight, plumb ass. Jesus Christ. How has Mark not been tempted to fuck him yet!? Insane! Jensen notices that Jared's shaking, but it's subtle. He's still nervous. That's okay. That's perfectly fine. Jensen takes a step closer, leaning to take the bar of soap from Jared's hand. He soon starts washing his back nonchalantly.

"You're shaking." He says, voice rough. "How come?"

He can even hear Jared's hesitation. This is fun. "Do you...want me to lie to you, or tell you the truth?"

This makes Jensen's eyebrow quirk upwards. "Hmm. Whichever you prefer."

"Okay. I'm...I'm shaking because you're so close to me."

"Really? I guess that's the truth."

The man takes another step closer, and begins rubbing Jared's torso with the soap. When he swipes his thumb over a nipple, the boy lets out a quiet gasp. Jensen is fully aware of his own erection now, and how it's pretty much pressing in between the crack of Jared's ass, right on top of his hole. He keeps teasing him, chin on his shoulder and words in his ear. This is what he like. He lives getting reactions out of his sexual partners, but he's not gonna fuck Jared.

Not now at least. 

"Please..." Jared gasps.

Jensen continues grind his cock on the boy's ass. "Please what, Jared? What is it?"

"Please...st--stop."

"Stop? But we're having so much fun. Look at you. You're so hard right now. You really want me to stop after seeing you like this?"

It's a dirty little trick, and he knows it. Jensen, though very horny, stops his machinations. He ceases his attempts to seduce the virgin for now as they're running on a time limit. The mobster physically turns Jared around to face him. There's a fucked out expression on his face and he hasn't even experienced the best part! Without thinking, Jensen takes the boy's own cock in his hand and just starts pumping his fist back and forth. He just can't fucking control himself any longer.

Jared, as expected, moans aloud, holding onto Jensen as if he's the savior of the universe. Hell, he might as well be. But this shit is so intense that it has him grinding his dick into Jared's hip, anything to get some kind of release. After some time, he lets go of the teen's dick, and pulls them close, pushing their members together. The water and soap makes the action more enjoyable; very slippery.

"Jensen!" Jared moans. "I think--I think I'm gonna--!"

"Me too, Baby!" Jensen grunts. "Hold on. I'm cumming!"

They both reach their orgasms soon enough, though one is late by at least two seconds. They end up unloading all over each other; drenched in cum, soap and water. Jensen releases his grip on Jared's round ass to cup his cheek. He looks so vulnerable here, and it's probably the first time he's ever experienced something like this; Mark cares little for the satisfaction of his boys. Yet, Jensen wants to give Jared the world in this moment.

Though feeling incredibly guilty for using him like he did (SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL!?), Jensen presses their lips together in a heated frenzy. He takes control, letting Jared ease his way into it. This is insane, is it not? Whatever Jensen thinks he's doing with this kid, all he knows is that he's gotta get him to safety. It doesn't matter if he lives or not because frankly, it'd be a blessing to die. But he's gonna fight to save Jared before that happens.

After the passionate kiss, Jensen pulls the boy close to him as the water pours down. What is this strange feeling tugging at his dead heart? It's faint.

And somehow very familiar.

****

"Where are we going?"

"First things first: We gotta get you some new clothes. My hand me downs aren't gonna cut it. A thrift store should be up ahead."

"But what about after that? Where are you gonna take me?"

"Somewhere."

"I know, but  _where_ \--?"

"Jesus Christ, Kid, I don't fucking know, okay!? You happy!? I don't know!"

Jensen realizes that yelling, and lashing out at this boy isn't helping anything in the slightest, but he's driving him nuts. They're on the road right now, having put the motel in the dust behind them. Jared recoils, flinching just a bit. He's definitely like a small animal. No loud noises, and no excessive violence. He has to control his temper around him. Like a little lost puppy, Jensen has to take care of Jared until he can find a safe and proper place for him to stay from Mark.

He's got several contacts in and out if the country who can help. Mostly in Europe. They could help Jared get away, and gain a new life. God knows he won't last long here. Not with Pellegrino potentially hounding them. Speaking of which, Jensen hasn't seen anyone from the Family come after him yet. But he's too smart to think that Mark was bluffing. He never gives out empty threats. Never.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Jensen sighs through his nose, taking a cigarette out of the pack. "I don't really have a plan. It was all in the heat of the moment. Just relax. Wanna listen to some music? What kind do you listen to?"

"Um...it doesn't matter, really. All types I guess."

With a free hand, Jensen clicks on the radio. There's a song on that he doesn't recognize, but Jared immediately begins to hum along to the melody. Probably one of those songs from the new generation. It's all shit anyways. Jensen soon smirks as he feels Jared move closer to him. Though he pretends not to notice, he can't deny that it's awfully goddamn adorable. Is this kid warming up to him? Damn. It's pretty funny actually.

Because he's starting to get a soft spot for the boy as well.

****

Having forgotten about the time, Jensen eventually pulls into a roadside diner. There's no one here besides the people working. That's about it. He leads Jared into the place; he's still wearing his sweatshirt. Out of all the other clothes, he chooses to keep that on? Well, shit, Jensen's not complaining at all. Upon entering, he nods to the waitress before guiding them into a booth. He sits across from Jared, taking off his leather jacket and showing of his tank top.

"Hey there, sugar." The young woman smiles at Jared. "What would you like to eat?"

"Uh...um..."

"Pancakes." Jensen orders for him, slightly exasperated. "He'll have the pancakes with orange juice. Just get me a coffee please."

"Pancakes, orange juice and coffee. Comin right up. You two sit tight now."

Jensen watches as she switches her way towards the back to give the cook the order. Under different circumstances, he would've seduced her and fucked her in the bathroom during her shift, but not now. Because the only thing he's thinking about fucking is Jared. Sweet, innocent little Jared with the face of an Angel. Jensen wants to corrupt him, he just wants to taketaketake and be selfish with him.

The mobster is snapped out of his thoughts when Jared addresses him. "What?"

"I asked if you've ever been here before."

"Oh. No, never. First time. So, where you from?"

"I'm from Texas."

"Well, shit. Me too. I left my brother and sister behind when I left twenty years ago. I kinda don't wanna see them again. Fuckin pricks."

"I...kinda feel the same way about my family." Jared almost whispers.

Jensen, however, frowns. "Why? What they ever do to you?"

"They...I thought they loved me. I thought they all loved me. Didn't Mark ever tell you how I got here?" Jensen shakes his head in the negative, prompting Jared to go on. "My family's not very--we don't have a lot of money. We all did what we could, but it was almost never enough. We all worked and, um...one day, as I'm coming home from work, I open the door to see a man with a gun to everyone."

"Mark." Jensen says out loud.

"Yeah...it was him. He told them that he was taking me, and that he's been watching over us for days. He made a deal with my parents then. It was either they sell me to him, or they die and he takes me anyways." Jared's eyes become glassy, brimming with tears. "They took the money, Jensen...They took the fucking money..."

The story has Jensen wondering about a few things. First, Mark's bargain. There has never been an instance in which he'd willingly offer a boy's parents any money for their child. He'd just take them without saying a single word. The second thing Jensen thinks about is Jared's family. A bunch of fucking cocksuckers. He's done some low down, dirty deeds in his day, but if someone offered to  _buy_ his child, he'd kill someone.

While yes, he understands their plight, Jensen just can't wrap his mind around the fact that they actually took the money. As if Jared was just a burden. A fucking pebble in their shoe. It makes him angry, almost to the point of flipping the table. But he doesn't. The waitress comes back soon with their food and beverages. Jared starts eating almost immediately after getting his plate.

Jensen unintentionally smiles. This kid is...He's been through some things. Probably saw more than what a boy his age should. Mark conducts all his business in all of his boys' presence. He knows that they'd keep their mouths shut because he owns them. Fucking prick. He'll never get Jared again, and if he does, it'll be over Jensen's dead body.

"Are you married?" Jared asks out of the blue, swallowing huge portions of his food.

Jensen frowns. "What did you say?"

"I...I just asked," Great. Now he's frightened the kid. Again. "If you were married, that's all..."

"Oh." He follows the boy's eyes to his silver wedding ring that he never takes off. "No. I'm not married...not anymore."

"How come?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jensen ends up growling accidentally. "Especially to some kid..."

Nodding in a sullen-like manner, Jared resumes eating his breakfast. Jensen just take a to drinking his coffee. Just like he likes it. Black. No add-ons or anything. During the rest of their time there, Jared didn't ask Jensen another question. He didn't even try to spark up another conversation. But Jensen just kept staring at him, remembering their little shower moment.

It felt good.

Felt right.

God, he needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that. It got turned into a two-parter. (Lol) I'll update soon. Drafting out the second chapter now! ❤


	2. Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen bond as the boy tries to figure out just what he means to him. 
> 
> Tragedy soon strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait! This chapter is part epic/hottttt/exciting all in one. Enjoy! (Any mistakes & spelling errors are my own!)

_**"My purity is a weapon, but I am too meek to embrace it. It won't be long until my innocence fades. What use then would I have for the Wolf? The answer is none. As I cling to my protector, I realize that I am afraid..."**_

****

They still haven't spoken much after leaving that diner. At least the food was good. And that lady--Brenda--was nice. Good at her job. Jared thinks back. She was so concerned with him there. Jensen glared at her the entire time, slowly killing her with his heated gaze. Jared has no idea why he did that, but it's probably because he doesn't trust most people and while that's okay, it's also relatable. The boy doesn't trust most people as well.

Least of all, his family. Everything that he's ever done to get money was for them. He did disgusting things just to feed them. So many guys he sucked off just to scrape together a few bucks. And they threw him under the bus just like that. There was no hesitation in his father's eyes that day. His mother wouldn't even look at him. Jeff and Megan wouldn't either. They just...sold him. $400.000. That's all he was worth.

Jared scratches at his scalp as he stares out the window, sighing. It's 9:13, and the sun is shining high up in the sky. It uses to be that the boy would dream of going to London. Or even France. Somewhere that wasn't here. With Jensen, that dream is possible, but also equally unlikely. This is how it was with Mark. He wouldn't let him go, and now Jared suspects that the man next to him will try to keep him too.

At least that's what it felt like in the bathroom this morning. Jensen made him feel so  _good_. He obviously knew what he was doing; he's more experienced than he is anyways so it makes sense. For a second, Jared actually believed that Jensen was going to rape him in the shower. However, something else happened. Something unexpected. Jared has never had an orgasm like that, let alone one in general. Mark doesn't get him off. Hell, Jared doesn't even get hard when he touches him.

"Nice weather, huh?" Jensen huffs out, breaking up the awkward silence.

Jared doesn't move an inch. "Mhm."

"Usually isn't this sunny anymore. It's weird."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, he feels Jensen playfully smack at his leg. He turns his head to the left, looking at the mobster. Jensen has a hopeful smirk on his face. "What're you mad at me or something? Mad about what I said back there?"

"You didn't wanna talk about it, so there's nothing to talk about."

"Little shit." Jensen snorts, chuckling. Jared accidentally shows off a little smile. "Ha. Got you to smile."

"So you did, Mr. Jensen."

"Hey, what I say about that? You wanna fight, or something? The name's Jensen. No mister. I'm not old."

The teen rolls his eyes, still smiling. "No. You're right. You're not old. Just old enough to be my father."

For a second, it's silent, and Jared thinks that he made a mistake. But soon Jensen responds with a wolfish grin. "I'll make you call me Daddy soon enough, Boy."

In an instant, Jared shuts his mouth, blushing all over. When Jensen makes dirty, flirtatious comments to him, it causes him to feel some kind of way. He's afraid of the gangster to a certain extent. On one hand, he's a gruff but gentle soul who looks after Jared's wellbeing. One the other, however, he's a sociopath who most likely delights in the same things that Mark does. It's frightening really.

To be in Jensen's presence is scary in itself. Why did he come to his rescue last night? Out of all the dancers in the club, Jensen chose him. It was just an ordinary night there, nothing big. His regular "customer" was in the back room; a guard, Mr. Cohen. Mark specifically told his crew and the people who worked close to him not to fuck his boys, but this guy was bold. As Jared began to suck him, Cohen tried getting him to do other things.

Jared instantly declined, and that would be his downfall. Cohen attacked him, slamming him from wall to wall in a desperate bid to tear the very clothes from his body. Before Jared could be raped, the door was broken down, and a man with golden brown hair and a leather jacket saved his life. He recognized the man as the one who Mark hung out with, yet his name escaped him. His savior killed Cohen in cold blood before snatching Jared aways from the building.

They didn't get too far without opposition, however, and Jensen was forced to kill two other guards for them to escape. The entire time, Jared clung to him like a vine; his body was rock hard. Solid. A man's man. Even now, he can't deny that Jensen's the personified version of perfection. His green apple orbs tell a story of death, love and sadness all in one. His tale is a dark one indeed, but Jared does not, and  _will not_ pry.

He only turns up the radio's volume as they speed onward towards their destination.

****

It didn't take them long to get to the shop. Jared's pretty content with wearing Jensen's clothes, but he won't say that out loud. Not if he doesn't want to be molested in the parking lot. Jensen's the type of man to not give a flying fuck where he does his dirty business, just as long as he does it. That type of behavior is why he can see that he was Mark's second. Jensen says he has no morals...but he saved Jared. What's that mean?

Well, the boy just keeps his thoughts to himself as Jensen leads him into the store, hand on his lower back. He's getting more physical. It's been this way since this morning in the shower. For some reason, Jared can't seem to stop thinking about it, about Jensen. About being held in his strong arms as they both reach the height of ecstasy. Jared figures it's because Jensen actually touched him; touched his privates.

Fucking Hell!

They soon begin browsing in a section that looks like it houses clothing Jared's size. For a place like this, there's actually a pretty good selection. A vast change from what he's made to wear back "home" and at "work". Women's clothing, or stuff designed just like it. Corsets and lace. Shorts and cut offs. Tanks tops or just shirtless altogether. It doesn't matter as long as he pleases the customers with his performance. In a strange way, twirling around that pole made Jared feel happy.

It made him feel lighter, more free. In control of himself for a time. Only a few minutes, but still time to himself. There's no Mark. No guards. No clients. No disgusting pedophiles. Only the music. Jared was always at one with the music, but now it's gone, and he's determined to never go back. Jensen assured him that he would be safe, but for how long? Mark is coming for them, and it's not gonna be pretty. It never is.

"I'll be right back. Pick out what you want." Jensen grunts after a moment of looking for clothes with Jared.

He veers off towards the woman's section of the store, confusing the young man. What would he even need back that? The answer is lost on Jared, so he resumes in his shopping. He picks up a few pairs of jeans and shirts and a thin, green hoodie. It reminds him of Jensen's eyes. What is this sudden infatuation with this man? He's dangerous! Ready to pounce in a moment's notice! So why?

It's not long until Jensen comes back. He looks excited, though there's nothing really to be excited about. And he has nothing in his hands. Where'd he even go? Again, Jared forgets about it, and shows Jensen the clothing he wants. The mobster hums in slight approval, but he's also very disinterested in them. Probably because they're not showing off his ass. Whatever. It's not about what makes him comfortable. It's not like he's gonna wear them.

"Try em on." Jensen says, smirking. "Get in the dressing room."

Jared bites his lip, not sure if he should respond. Ultimately, he does. He's normally obedient, but he wants to rebel when it comes to this guy. "I know that--that they'll fit me, Jensen..."

In no time flat, Jensen backs Jared into the dressing room behind them, careful not to draw attention. "I wasn't asking you. Take off your clothes. Everything."

As if possessed by Satan himself, Jared slowly strips out the clothes given to him by Jensen. He tries looking away from the intimidating man's eyes, but it's futile; his gaze is hard, and dark. Soon, Jared stands naked in front of him, not attempting to shield his genitals from view. Jensen keeps that damned smirk on his face. It's infuriating! Does he like humiliating him!?

"I like when you blush," The man starts, stepping closer. "Because it spreads through your whole body. Maybe even here..."

Jared gasps in Jensen's arms as his hole is teased. "No!" He whispers. "No, please! Not here!"

"Hmm? I'm not gonna fuck you." He informs, still teasing him. "Not yet anyway. I have something for you though."

As Jensen lets go of him, Jared whines softly as the loss of the man's fingers in his ass. Wait, what!? That's not--It can't be! He didn't like that, did he? Even if he won't admit it to himself, Jared's painfully aware of the pleasure he received from that. He watches quietly as Jensen digs into his back pocket, pulling out a small, pink cloth. Wait, no. That's not a cloth at all.

Panties. Girl's panties.

"Put em on."

"Jensen...please..."

"Put. Them. On."

The bearded mobster holds out the clothing for Jared to take; his poker face is unsettling to say the least. He's not so likable in this moment. He's more like Mark now, though there are notable differences. Defeated, Jared takes the panties from Jensen, turning them over in his hands. Several seconds pass by before he even decides to slip them on. The feel of them isn't any different than the outfits at the club.

Soon, the sixteen year old is standing in the middle of the dressing room, clothed in only the silky panties. Jensen steps forward, squeezing his ass. Jared stifles a moan with the back of his hand. This is embarrassing, and yet Jensen's clearly excited. He can tell by the huge bulge in his dark jeans. The man needs Jared's buttocks with one hand, and pinches a nipple with the other. Why is he doing this to him?

"You're very cute like this." Jensen manages to slip a finger inside, savoring Jared's sudden shriek. "Cute little virgin. Do you know how tempting you are? I wanna fuck you in this dressing room, Jared. But I won't. I want you to beg for me when the time comes. I want you to beg for me to give you my cock."

"Jen--Jensen! No--!"

"I think you mean yes. But another time maybe."

It's over before it ever truly began. Jensen takes his finger out of Jared, instructing him to put everything back on. However, he also commands him to keep on the panties. So, stealing? It's probably something he's accustomed to. Jared's done it before too, but that was out of necessity. He had to eat. After putting on his clothes, Jared and Jensen exit the dressing room, gaining the attention of a few customers. Jensen scares them off with a deadly glare.

He's pretty...well,  _protective_ of him, isn't he? What's that all about? Shouldn't he be taking him to somewhere safe to live a new life? Why does he suddenly care about a boy that's proving to be more of a burden each passing second? It's a mystery; and even if Jared asked, Jensen would deny that he cares about his wellbeing. But the proof is there. It's been there since he came to his aid yesterday. If he really didn't care, he would have left him to his fate.

As they reach the counter to pay for the clothing, Jared spots a row of used books. One in particular catches his eye. It has no cover, just a design. No words on the front at all. He soon picks it up, and opens the first few pages. It's Aesop's Fables. He's never explicitly read one out loud, but he knows a few stories. Jared takes the book and drops it on the checkout counter without thinking. Jensen raises an eyebrow at him; Jared blushes in response.

The gun toting gangster pays for it anyways, and they make their way back to the car.

****

"Those clothes fit nicely. Great choice."

"Uh, thanks." Jared hums.

He flips through the pages of his new book, marveling at the strange tales with world shattering morals. This Aesop must have been a wise man to come up with so many tales with lessons attached. The odd thing about this collection of stories that Jared notices is that it has very few humans. The tales are usually centered around animals or otherwise inanimate objects. A fable. And the title suddenly makes more sense now.

Jared hears Jensen talking, but he's not really listening because his attention is elsewhere. When they hopped into the car, Jared immediately put on his new clothes in the backseat. He unsuccessfully tried to avert Jensen's gaze from him. He should know by now that that man is stubborn, and will never do exactly as instructed or asked. He must be really fun at parties. That is if he actually attends them. Doesn't look like the type to do so. 

"Do you hear me talking to you?"

"Huh?" Jared stops reading, looking at Jensen. "No, I'm sorry. It's the book. Can't stop reading it."

Jensen snorts, eyes in the road. "Really? What's it about?"

"It doesn't have a cohesive storyline. It tells different short stories about life lessons and such."

"Cohesive storyline?" The man chuckles. "Where'd you go to school? Harvard?"

The joke makes Jared laugh. Seems like he's been doing a lot of that lately with this guy. "No, unfortunately. I guess...you can say I'm smart. I just don't show it a lot. Scares people away."

"Sexy and smart. That's a deadly combination." Jensen flashes Jared a little grin. "Alright. Read something for me. I'm a little bored."

"O--Okay."

Jared skips ahead, finding a story titled, "The Wolves and the Sheepdogs".

_**"The Wolves thus addressed the Sheepdogs: 'Why should you, who are like us in so many things, not be entirely of one mind with us, and live as brothers should? We differ from you in one point only. We live in freedom, but you bow down to and slave for men, who in return for your services flog you with whips and put collars on your necks. They make you also guard their sheep, and while they eat the mutton, throw only bones to you. If you will be persuaded by us, you will give us the sheep, and we will enjoy them in common, till we all are surfeited.' The Dogs listened favorably to these proposals and, upon entering the den of the Wolves, they were set upon and torn to pieces."** _

Jared swallows a dry lump in his throat as he finishes the story. That was...unsettling, and it hit too close to home for some reason. He turns to look at Jensen who keeps his eyes forward. Yet, as Jared looks at him, he figures out quickly that he too was effected by the fable. Mark is much like the Wolves in that his promises of satisfaction towards others means nothing. Jared and Jensen, in this case, are the Sheepdogs: Ever trusting towards the Wolves. No longer.

"That was...interesting." Jensen says, clearing his throat. "Do another."

"Sure."

The boy turns a few pages forward, and finds another story. "The Wasp and the Snake".

_**"A Wasp seated himself upon the head of a snake and, striking him unceasingly with his stings, wounded him to death. The Snake, being in great torment and not knowing how to rid himself of his enemy, saw a wagon heavily laden with wood, and went and purposely placed his head under the wheels, saying: 'At least my enemy and I shall perish together.' And they both were killed."** _

"Jesus Christ!" The mobster laughs. "Are any of these gonna have happy endings or something? Fuck...okay, one more. This is actually kinda fun."

Jared smiles as he tries to find one more. At least they're bonding or whatever. He eventually comes across another fable. "The Dog and the Hare".

_**"A Hound having startled a Hare on the hillside, pursued him for some distance, at one time biting him with his teeth as if he would take his life, and at another fawning upon him, as if in play with another dog. The Hare said to him: 'I wish you would act sincerely by me, and show yourself in your true colors. If you are a friend, why do you bite me so hard? If an enemy, why do you fawn over me?'** _

_**No one can be a friend if you know not whether to trust or distrust him."** _

Now that story  _really_ hits him close to home. And for obvious reasons too! Jared is very much like the Hare in this situation, while Jensen is the Hound. There's instances in which he's unable to determine whether or not Jensen hates him, or if he's enamored by him. Jared wishes that yes, he'd act more appropriately towards him in terms of friendship...or something more.

He must see him as something more, right? Why else would Jensen do those things to him in the bathroom and the dressing room? He's clearly finding him somewhat attractive if he's sexually harassing the boy every five minutes. If this sexual tension between them keeps up, then Jared might not be a virgin for too long. And it's weird because the former stripper kinda doesn't mind having his virginity taken by Jensen.

Sure, he's extremely demanding and rough around the edges; not to mention violent, but underneath all of that is a cuddly teddy bear. Jared's sure of it. Jensen probably hides it because it shows weakness. But he shouldn't. Not if he truly likes Jared, and wants him to so desperately. No one else has done so much for him in such a small time frame.

How does he really feel towards him? It remains to be seen.

****

Jared is not surprised that Jensen's prized 1967 Chevy Impala nearly stops running out in the middle of nowhere. They've been on the road for most of the day, getting as far away from the city as possible. The car needs gas, and thankfully, there's a gas station nearby. Jared briefly gains the courage to tease Jensen on his neglect of his car. Big mistake. The man parks the car at the station, and proceeds to stick his tongue in Jared's mouth.

The boy half-heartedly attempts to get him off; he pounds on Jensen's chest to get the pervert to stop his devilish deeds. Only after Jensen restrains him by grabbing both wrists does Jared relax into the kiss. When Jensen pulls back, he smirks like the horrible Dog that he is. And Jared bites and licks his lips in embarrassment, like the Hare he might as well be. It would be damming to admit that he liked every second of it. 

Jensen makes his body feel like it's on fire every time he touches him. Jared is smart enough to know that it's not normal, yet his heart is clouding his own mind. He needs to know why Jensen has this effect on him that no one else has. Not Mark, or those other bastards. Eventually, the man smooths the boy's rustled hair back, putting a few hairs behind his ears. It's almost too intimate. Strangely, it gives Jared a newfound sense of hope. Hope for their future.

 _Their future?_ No. Just his.

"Do I need to keep going, or have you learned your lesson on sass talking me?" Jensen teases, lewdly grabbing his crotch.

Jared's cheeks heat up as he drops his gaze down in his lap; Jensen's sweatshirt sleeves go over his hands. "I learned my lesson. You--You don't need to do anything else."

"Hm. Good boy. Come in with me."

Jensen doesn't give him any time to refute his orders as he exits the vehicle. He walks over to the passenger side to open the door for Jared, waiting patiently. Strange. He's not a patient man. At least that's what Jared has gathered from their time together. He doesn't keep the man waiting for long; he hops hot of the car, stretching. He's been in that car for a long time. It's a nice car too. Jensen sure does take good care of it.

Eventually, the two of them make their way inside, taking note that there's literally no one else here but the cashier. Jensen tells Jared to pick out a few snacks while he goes to pay for the gas. The boy nods, going to the back to look for something to drink. Jensen soon pays for the gas, and goes outside to fill up the tank. Jared assumes that he'll come back inside when he's done so he can also pick out some snacks.

During his small break, Jared's mind wanders back to a few months ago when he was still working in Mark's club. He was dancing on the pole, gyrating in almost impossible positions because his life depended on it. That's when he saw the green eyed mobster in the back booth. Jensen. Of course, Jared didn't know his name then. All he knew was that he was close to Mark. The man would only stare and stare at him as he danced, but he never once requested to have a private session with him.

And now Jared knows why.

Still in his thoughts, he's startled when Jensen comes up behind him, grabbing his hips in a loving manner. Wait, loving? That isn't so! Jared whips around, wide eyes looking into dark, amused ones. Jensen takes delight in viewing him and his different types of expressions. He loves seeing his reactions. Like it's one big game. A game of cat and mouse. Guess which one is the fucking mouse in this situation?

"Jumpy, much?" He says, hands up in the air. "Just seeing what you're doing."

"Oh...okay."

Jensen frowns. Not a good look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just...thinking."

"About me, right?"

"Actually...yes."

He probably wasn't expecting such blunt honesty from Jared because Jensen's expression is in slight shock. "Really? Um...okay. Cool. What about me were you thinking about?"

"It doesn't matter." Jared sighs, clutching the snacks in his arms. "I appreciate everything you're doing for me, Jensen. I really do, but you have to tell me that you have a plan or something because we can't keep running--"

In an instant, there's a gunshot heard, and glass breaking. Jensen immediately grabs Jared, taking them down to the floor. The boy's so scared that he glances over Jensen's shoulder to see the cashier dead; he was shot in the skull. There's blood pooling around his corpse. At the same time, Jensen takes out his pistol, looking over the stack of snacks. He checks the chamber once.

"They found me!" Jared cries. "He's found me!"

"Stop it!" Jensen yells, trying to keep him together. "You stop it! Just stay calm, and exactly as I say."

The bell in front of the store chimes, and Jared clasps both hands over his mouth as he hears a familiar voice. "Jaybird? You in here? It's me! Ty! I'm here to take you home, buddy. Mark misses you so much."

Jensen directs Jared to get closer towards the door, taking cover behind a row of more junk food. This is happening! This is really happening! A real, live shootout. Just like in the movies. Except this isn't a movie. It's real. And Ty is here? Oh, no. He's one of the worst. If Mark has sent Ty to get him, then he's desperate. He's not as vicious as his employer, but he's done questionable things as well to a slightly lesser extent.

Jared takes a small peek around the corner. There's one other man that he recognizes in the store behind Ty. His name is Derek. He's new, but just like every lackey of Mark's, he'll readily pull the trigger on some unlucky bastard he tells them to. Jared takes another look at Jensen, fear in his eyes. If this goes south, Jensen will die, and he'll be taken back to Mark. And that's honestly a fate worse than death. The boy just cautiously awaits the mobster's signal.

"Jenny!" Ty calls. "I know you're in here too. Sad that I gotta kill you, man. You really were a good friend to me. You helped me meet my wife. She's gonna be crushed when she finds out that you died."

Jensen chuckles softly behind cover. "Yeah, I bet. But I think she's gonna be just fine knowing her dumbass of a husband died at a gas station. By the way, I fucked her on the night before the wedding. She fucking sucks, man."

"You son of a bitch!"

Jensen soon snaps out of cover, firing in the general direction of the two henchmen. "Jared, run to the car! Now!"

At his orders, Jared sprints forward out his hiding space, dashing towards the entrance. He hears Ty yell behind him in frustration, clearly torn between killing Jensen and capturing Jared. Ultimately, he decides to pursue the boy. After all, that's what they came here for. Jared doesn't get very far, however, as just before he opens the car door, he's grabbed from behind by Ty.

"Thought you could run from Mark? You should've known better!"

"Let me go! Just let me go! You don't have to do this! He doesn't need me!"

"I have to do this!" Ty grunts, struggling to keep the boy in his grasp. "I can't afford to let you go! I have a family that needs me, and if I don't bring you back, they'll die! Stop fighting!"

It's a very huge moral dilemma. If Jared keeps running, Ty's family will most likely be murdered by Mark. But if he goes willingly, then they'll probably be spared. Before he can even think on it more, a series of gunshots capture his attention. Jensen! He's still in there, possibly dead now. It's all for nothing. Yet Jared is soon proven wrong when the man exits the building, still holding onto his gun. His shoulder is bleeding; was he hit!?

Once Ty notices him, he grabs Jared again as a sort of human shield, also holding up his firearm He fires one time at Jensen who quickly takes cover behind the car Ty presumably drove to get here. Jared once again wiggles in the bulky man's grasp, trying everything to free himself. Thinking quickly, he uses the back of his head to hit Ty in the nose, causing him to fling the gun away. Then, he connects his fist to the man's groin.

However, his victory is short lived when he's backhanded across the face. Jared falls to the crowd, cowering in anger and fear. He's angry that Mark won't let me be, but he's even more afraid of the consequences of not going back. Ty looks for his lost gun, and in turn, so does Jared. They both spot it at the exact same time; it's only a few feet away. Jared quickly crawls his way to it as Ty rushes for it as well. Though the boy is quicker. He's grabs it and holds it in front of himself as he pulls the trigger, eyes closed.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Within moments, it's all over; silence. Ty's body flops on the pavement. He's dead. Jared opens his eyes, and they immediately begin to water. He just...killed someone. He killed one of Mark's trusted guards. He's not sure if he's relieved for the moment or more terrified for his and Jensen's safety. Jared soon lets loose his tears, having them helplessly run down his cheeks. Jensen eventually comes out of hiding, and carts him inside of the car.

He soon gets in as well, and starts up the car, driving away from the gas station and down the road. Jensen pulls Jared close to him with his right arm, allowing the traumatized young man to sob into his shirt. Now more than ever, Jared needs him. He needs this gruff, perverted mobster to look after him. He needs him to hold on tight and never let go.

The Hound to his Hare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again! I've decided to split this up in three parts now! Yaaaaay! (Lol) Next chapter is most likely the last (hopefully) so keep an eye out! Love you all! ;)


	3. Jared and Jensen (The Hound and The Hare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hound reveals his true intentions towards The Hare while The Wolf comes knocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! It's a TRICKY one (Lol). I'm sure you'll enjoy it! I know I will. (Any mistakes are my own, guys!)

_**"We are complete opposites. We come from different backgrounds, but are cut from the same cloth. There is nothing but each other in this moment. Must we continue to hide our feelings? No longer. Our attraction is like a hurricane; dangerous, volatile. But all-consuming. If we shall die, we die together. Together as one."** _

****

"Fuck! Jesus Christ!"

"Just calm down, Jensen. I'm almost done."

This isn't so hard. After escaping death back at the gas station, Jensen just kept driving down the road until the moon was full and the stars were high in the sky. Jared was right though. Jensen did get shot, but it wasn't fatal. The bullet got him in the shoulder, and it's kinda stuck in there. Thankfully, Jared is on the job. Jensen drove to a motel and got them a room. After that, the boy began to go to work, finding a first aid kit in the bathroom.

"Are you pulling out the bullet, or are you just fucking torturing me!?" Jensen growls.

Jared sighs, exasperated at the whining mobster. For once, he has the upper hand. "These tweezers aren't exactly built to get a bullet out of someone. Please, just sit still."

"I will if you stop poking me with that thing!"

"Just--"

"Ouch! Goddammit, Jared!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Well, you're not doing a good job at it!"

"Hold still--"

"Fuck! That hurts!"

"Will you just shut the fuck up and fucking relax already!? For fucks sake, you're acting like a baby!" Jared has reached his boiling point. "Now, can you please stop moving so I can get this done?"

Immediately, Jensen closes his mouth, scowling non threateningly at the boy. He takes a deep breath, and allows Jared to continue on his work. Though he grumbles under his breath like a small child. Jared just goes back to digging out the bullet. He's frustrated at everything that's happened so far. He was forced to kill a man today just do he wouldn't go back to Mark. Ty had a wife and kids...and Jared snatched him away from them.

And he's just about had it with Jensen's bitching. Jared is positive that he's been shot before, so he really needs to stop acting like a fucking brat, and get over it. He should be thankful for Jared's presence and his somewhat medical knowledge. A few books have been read on the this matter, and with only a few tools, he'll just have to make the best of it. With one swift pull, Jared extracts the bullet from Jensen's shoulder, putting it to the side.

Since there's no real stitching supplies, Jared uses strings of dental floss. Hey, anything you can use, right? He tells Jensen to drink a little bit from the whiskey bottle in his grasp, and he does so without hesitation. Jared smirks to himself as he starts stitching up the wound. Jensen is finally listening to him. But he's probably thinking of ways to humiliate further after this is over. Jared's still wearing the panties after all.

"There," Jared says as he finishes the stitches. "Good as new. Probably. It's the best I can do. I'm not a doctor. Now all I gotta do is dress it up. Hold still."

Jensen just hums, letting the boy apply the bandages and ointment. "Thanks...I guess. Hey, where'd you learn how to do all this stuff? I doubt Mark has any experience in the medical field."

The brunette chuckles softly. "Did the infamous Jensen Ackles just compliment me? Wow, I'm surprised. I feel so honored."

"Whatever. You gonna answer my question or are you just gonna keep being a little smartass?"

"Medical books." Jared replies. He continues when Jensen gives him a confused expression. "I told you I'm smart. We didn't have a lot of things in my house, but there were plenty of books. My dad used to say that it was all useless information. That reading it all wouldn't help put money in our pockets and food on the table. But I didn't listen. I just kept reading until I read every single book we had. I don't... _can't_ read anymore at Mark's."

"Why not?"

"You know the answer to that, Jensen..." The boy whispers. "Not allowed to have a brain. I'm only here to look good on Mark's arm, and give myself to him whenever he finally decides. Nothing else. Like a tool. I shouldn't have gone home that day."

It's quiet for a few minutes. But then Jensen pulls out one of his cigarettes, and lights it up. "I used to be married...but you already know that. Her name was Danneel, and she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. We, uh, we met at a club. I saw her talking to some of her friends and I just thought, 'God, how do I get her all to myself?' I got the courage to talk to her after some douche wouldn't take no for an answer. I punched him in the face, but she joined in the fight with me. Then we got kicked out of the club, haha."

Jared silently listens to Jensen's story. He has a feeling that it's going to end in tragedy if she's not here with them.

"After that night, we were inseparable. Everywhere she went, I followed. I was like her shadow. And after a few years of dating, I asked her to marry me." The freckled gangster shakes his head. "I know right? Me? Marriage? Unthinkable. But she said yes to me. We had three kids together; two girls and a boy. Beautiful kids. Amazing kids. There were five of us, which meant I had to work double time. I couldn't hold onto a job for long, so I willingly worked my way up in the criminal underworld. That's how I met Mark. We became fast friends, and he taught me most of what I know today. Unknown to me and him, we attracted the attention of some guys that weren't very friendly."

The story is coming to a close. Jared's feels it. The sadness radiating off of Jensen is intense; his eyes are bloodshot and red rimmed.

"A rival boss named Mark Sheppard caught wind of our activities, and sent us out some warnings. I was scared for my family, but Mark wasn't. He was stubborn, and convinced me to keep up with our shit. That was the worst mistake of my life. I...I came home one night, having pulled off this crazy heist. Neary got caught, but we did it. But...as I stepped through the doorway, I knew something was wrong. It was too dark; no lights were on. I called out to Danneel and the kids, but they wouldn't say anything. Not a single word. So I turned on the lights...and there they were. Laying on the couch. Dead. Each one shot in the head. They all looked like they were killed instantly, but not Danneel. Her clothes were...practically ripped from her. She was raped."

The teen holds back his tears, allowing Jensen to continue as he keeps dressing his wound. He puts out the cigarette stub in the nearby ashtray.

"She suffered. They killed my children, and shot her last. She probably watched them die. When I looked at the coffee table, I saw a note. It said, 'I told you.' It was written by Sheppard. I grieved, but I also wanted revenge. I called Mark, and tried explaining what happened, but I was too shocked to really explain. So, we planned it all out and the next night, we stormed Sheppard's mansion. Just the two of us. I caught up to him as he tried to escape in his pajamas. Shot him once in the thigh, then twice in each kneecap. After that...well, I just saw red. I just kept shooting and shooting and shooting until his face was no more. Time passed and Mark was the new head of the Family. The Pellegrino Family. I became his right hand man, and that was it. Just more death, more murder...without feeling. Everything else just fell into place. Now I'm here getting stitched up by a sixteen year old. Some fucking life, right?"

This is all very saddening to listen to. Jared never asked Jensen to share his heart wrenching story (other than the one time), but he listened anyways. To have your entire family murdered over something that was probably menial is...Jared cannot even express his sorrow in words. He thought his own life's story was bad, but not. It's not even close to Jensen's. He finally finishes tending to the wound; it's all patched up. Jensen should be up and killing in no time now.

Jared starts thinking of the future once again. His future. Jensen plans on delivering him to another person's residence. A woman named Samantha. He trusts her apparently. But what happens after that? Where will Jensen go, and what will become of him? Won't he stay with him? Help keep him safe from Mark who might eventually come for him again? It's not over, and it will never be over until Jared is back in Mark's deadly clutches again.

"Jensen...?" Jared starts to ask, voice small. "Why are you telling me all of this...?"

The man turns his head to the young man, eyes displaying an emotion he hasn't yet shown before. "Because...you remind me so much of her now."

It's all too much for Jared. He soon throws all caution to the wind, and holds onto Jensen's good shoulder, kissing him on the lips. He's not very experienced with this, but he's learning. The older man reciprocates the action, however, for a short time only. He breaks it off early, putting his head to the side. Almost like he's embarrassed. For what? Isn't this what he wants? He's been teasing him relentlessly, and now he's gaining a conscious? How very strange.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Just...just because." He huffs. "You don't wanna do this, Kid."

Jared licks his now dry lips. "I started it. I think I know what I want, Jensen. Why are you doing this?"

"No, why are  _you_ doing this?" Jensen snaps. "Why are you acting like you actually give a shit about me anyway!? You don't know me! All you've heard is my fucking sob story about my dead wife and kids. You don't know what you're doing. What do you want someone like me for? I'm nothing..."

"I...I like you, Jensen." Jared mumbles. He fiddles with the bottom of his shirt nervously; he took off Jensen's sweatshirt earlier. "I really like you. I haven't gotten attached with anyone like this before...and I think that goes double for you too. We're the same. We have nothing in this world. But we  _can_ have  _something_...or someone, maybe. I'm probably being just a dumb kid when I say this, but I think I'm...falling for you. But what do I know about love, right?"

Jared honestly feels like a big fool now. They've been practically tiptoeing around the fact that they're attracted to each other. But Jared is putting his feelings out there. This could potentially be the last time they'll ever see one another. He needs Jensen to know how he feels. It's only been a short time, but Jared is certain that the feeling he has for this man is none other than love itself, or something incredibly similar. But that's gotta be it right?

Love?

Isn't that when your stomach tangles into your body and when you crave the touch of the person you're fawning over? That's definitely the feeling. And it soon comes to a head when Jensen attacks Jared's lips with his own like the savage Dog he is. He roughly tosses the boy on his back onto the bed, sweeping away the first aid and other contents in the way. Before Jared can ask, Jensen unbuckles his pants, pulling out his hard member. He grabs Jared's hand and makes him feel it.

"Do you see what you do to me?" Jensen asks. He shudders slightly, voice deep and husky. "Do fucking  _feel_ what happens when you say cute shit like that? I gotta have you now. Fuck everything. Fuck everyone. Fuck Mark. I need you right here, and right now. I'm not gonna abandon you, Jay. I'll stay with you...or die trying. I'm gonna keep you all to myself."

These words do not fall on deaf ears. Jared, though also overcome by lust, smiles. Tears of joy begin pouring down his eyes as his clothes are swiftly removed from his form. Jensen captures his lips again; their tongues writhe and twirl around each other making Jared's head feel light. He suddenly gets an idea. A bold idea. It's something that he's used to doing, but if he did it right here and now, it wouldn't feel like those other times. Jared successfully manages to push Jensen on his back, hand still on his is cock.

"Jared, what're you doing?" The man asks, helping the boy rid him of his own pants.

Jared doesn't say anything as Jensen's pants and boxers are tossed to the floor. He slides his way up the man's body, trailing feather light kisses up his torso until he reaches his ear. The whole time, he lazily jerks Jensen's dick, savoring the small groans that leave his mouth. Jared is ecstatic. To be able to cause a man such as Jensen to moan must be an incredible feat indeed.

"Relax." Jared whispers in his ear. After thinking of another bold move, he softly bites down on the lobe.

Jensen's shudder is music to his ears. Jared goes back down, in between his legs. The whole time they've known each other, Jensen has been the one to initiate sexual contact between them. This time's gonna be different. Jared holds the mobster's cock in front of his face, flicking his tongue back and forth on the head of it. He can taste the precum oozing from the slit. Jensen just sucks in the air around him, unconsciously putting both hands on the top of Jared's head.

The boy takes the hint, and soon opens up his mouth wide enough for Jensen's prick to fit. He underestimated the size of him. It seemed a little smaller in the shower. Nonetheless, Jared finds himself sucking on the man's dick. And it's not like how it would be with a client. Oh no. It's different. It's way different. Jared doesn't get messy with this; he takes care of Jensen just as he has taken care of him. His movements are slow and tantalizing; when he wiggles his tongue just right, he swears he can hear Jensen whisper his name.

"Fuck..." He gasps. "God, you're mouth is--fuck!"

Jared stops for a moment, but still works the head with his tongue. He smirks. "Do you like it?"

"Fuck yeah, I like it. Come ere, Baby." Jared obeys, and he slots himself between Jensen's legs. Their cocks touch just like the other day. The blonde presses two fingers to Jared's mouth. "Suck."

And he does so willingly. The young boy licks and sucks on Jensen's fingers as if his life fucking depends on it. He can tell that the lustful noises he's making is driving his lover crazy. Jared knows why he's doing this, knows why Jensen is making him do this act. He's about to get him ready. After a few more seconds of that, the man takes the digits away from Jared's mouth; they make an audible  _pop_ sound upon exit. Within no time, Jensen shoves his index and middle fingers inside of Jared's entrance.

Everything is sparkling, and his vision is brightening. Jensen works his fingers just right, making Jared jerk in his grasp. The mobster chuckles once, slapping his ass. The boy gasps/moans in ecstasy. Jensen's hitting spots that he never knew existed. The prostate. For fucks sake, it feels so good! Jared writhes, holding onto Jensen as if he's going to fall off the face of the earth. The mobster constantly stabs at those spots within the teenager; he's loving the expressions, that much Jared can tell.

He's finding it hard to believe that a man like Jensen--a full-grown, gun toting, dangerous, sarcastic, sexy, sullen and angst-ridden man--would want a stupid kid like him. But he's convinced that it's not all about his body and his looks anymore. Jensen's a changed man right now...and he's showing Jared just how much he means to him by pleasuring his body. He doesn't hold back with the sounds emitting from his mouth.

Suddenly, Jared is lifted in Jensen's lap; the man is sitting up now. He hisses briefly, having disturbed the gunshot wound in his shoulder, but Jared kisses him to take his mind off the pain. In return, Jensen guides his cock to Jared's hole. He gasps quietly, lips still connected to Jensen's, but he soon bites down on the older man's collarbone. It's going in! It's really going inside! He grits his teeth and curls his toes during the breach. His rectum is on fire, but it's sort of like a pleasurable burn.

In a flash, Jared feels a blast of searing, white hot pleasure shoot up from his ass to his spine to his brain. It causes him to pant like a wanton whore in heat. Jensen really knows how to please a boy, doesn't he? Sadly, Jared does not get the desired amount of time to adjust to Jensen's size, and soon feels his heat being broken into. But not in a painful way. Actually, it still kinda burns, but it's bearable to a degree. Jensen lays back, grinning as he grabs Jared's smooth hips.

"This what you want? You wanna get fucked by me? I wanna hear you say it. Say 'Make me your's, Jensen.' Go on. Say it, Baby."

"Jen--Jensen!" He gasps, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Make me...your's...please..."

"Dammit, you're gonna drive me crazy!"

Jared doesn't know how, but now he's on his back with his legs curled around the man's waist. Thinking of the absolute pleasure again, Jared grabs Jensen's slippery dick, and puts it back into his ass by himself. After, Jensen does his job and pistons in and out of the boy rigorously. Each time he pulls back, he snaps his hips, driving it home each time. Jared pulls Jensen's head close to him; the mobster peppers kisses in his neck, biting down teasingly. Though he's gonna leave marks, Jared could care less. He's no longer Mark's property. He's free to do what he wants.

And all he wants right now is Jensen's love. So this  _is_ love, huh? Yeah. It's gotta be. In the heat of the moment, Jared intertwines his fingers with Jensen, blushing from the pleasure.

"I...I love you."

The words clearly take Jensen by surprise, but he shows no signs of responding right away. Soon, he pumps faster, causing Jared to moan louder. Shortly after that, he unloads his seed deep inside of the boy, shivering and groaning. Yet even as he released himself, Jensen keeps going until he pulls out of Jared; his cum leaks out of the teen's ass and onto the sheets. Jensen levels his mouth down to Jared's cock, and proceeds to lap at it with his tongue. The brunette gasps, gripping the sheets.

_OhMyFuckingGodHolyShitYES!_

It must be the teenage hormones because in no time flat, Jared's cumming down his protector's throat, pushing his hips up desperately. He's seeing stars. Big, bright stars that sparkle and twinkle in the night. However, it's not long until Jared comes down from that high. Jensen slowly crawls his way back up to him, and they kiss for what feels like a century. All Jared knows now is that he and Jensen will be okay. They'll be alright together. He's also just now realizing that his virginity has been taken.

By someone who isn't Mark. How very rebellious!

Jensen breaks the kiss, making the boy unintentionally whine. "How'd that feel?"

"Like," Jared starts to explain. "I was flying on a cloud. Or maybe...like I was underwater. It's hard to explain, but you made me feel...better. Better than myself. I feel like I can live again. I have a life now."

"Yeah, you do. With me."

"With you."

"I'll protect you. Always."

"Always." Jared repeats.

Jensen groans as he gets himself up from the bed. Without warning, he carries Jared bridal style. The boy, naked and not quite sure about what's going on, flails in the gangster's arms, kicking his feet. Jensen just chuckles aloud, proclaiming that he's only taking them to the shower to get clean. Once he realizes that it's okay, Jared relaxes in his grasp, allowing the man to take them into the bathroom.

As they bathed, Jensen made love to him under the steamy water all over again. For a man who's pushing forty, he still has a great deal of stamina left. Jared's voice reverberated on the walls of the enclosed space; the erotica sounds he made was making the both of them extremely horny. They came again at the same time, wiping all evidence of a passionate fuck down the drain. When they got back out, Jared dried of his body and hair, and dressed in Jensen's boxers and sweatshirt.

The blonde only went about putting on grey sweatpants. After dressing for bed, Jensen pulled Jared as close to him as he could get. They kissed and kissed and kissed until Jared yawned against his will. With a slight smile Jensen kissed him one more time before shutting off the lamp. Minutes passed, and just as Jared was about to fully fall asleep, he heard Jensen's sleepy voice in his ear.

"I love you too, Brat."

Jared soon falls asleep with a simple smile on his face.

****

Jensen hasn't had a single good dream since his family's passing, but surprisingly, he had a good one last night. He was walking through an empty meadow, looking at the sky. The sun was bright, and the clouds were barely seen. Jensen doesn't get the significance of such a stupid dream, but he honestly doesn't care. Not after that intense session he had last night with Jared. He cracks open an eye, looking at the boy laying his head on his chest again. For a second, all is right in the world. But Jensen spots something out the corner of his eye.

There's another person in this room with them. Jensen whips his head to the front of the room. Oh fuck. Nonononono! It's Mark. He's seated at the small table near the door, drinking heavily from a bottle of expensive looking whiskey. The room is only lit by the sun through the curtains. Jensen freezes when he spots his ex friend. He has found them. Fucking shit! The man knows that he's awake and aware, but he just keeps drinking, not looking at him.

"I should've known." Mark scoffs quietly. "You never could keep your hands to yourself. I think you secretly envied me. Envied what I had. You could've had anything you wanted, Jenny.  _Anything_. But you picked him. You stole from me and now--now you fuck him? Jesus Christ..."

Jensen glances to the right discreetly, searching for his gun. It's under his jeans where he left them last night...but they're not close by. "You didn't do right by him, and you know that. I didn't steal him, you did! He had a life before pulled him into this fucking bullshit!"

"He had nothing without me!" Mark shouts, standing up from the seat. He has his gun in one hand and the whiskey bottle in the other. "He was nothing without me! You should've seen that fucking house, Jen. Total shitshow. I had to get him out of there. It's not like they cared about him anyway. Any sane person would refuse the offer I gave them. But not them. They were terrible people, Jensen. I did him any favor! I love him."

The lies that Mark shouts out infuriate Jensen. He stands up too, unfazed by the gun pointed at him. "So abusing him and forcing him to work in your club as a slut is showing how you love him? Fuck you. You don't know what love is."

"Oh and you do? Please enlighten me." Pellegrino frowns, clearly drunk. Jensen stops talking, but the other man gets the hint. He laughs hysterically. "No way. You love him, don't you? Oh my god, that's fucking rich. Wow. I never thought I'd see the day. You know, after Danneel, I didn't think you'd be capable of feeling that weak emotion all over again."

"Don't you fucking talk about her!"

"Jensen...?"

Both mobsters turn their heads to the small voice coming from the bed. Jared. He must've been woken up by all that yelling they were doing. The boy stretches out, still trying to open his eyes. He calls to Jensen one more time before opening his eyes all the way. At first, Jared smiles when he spots his lover, but then he scans the rest of the room and finally spots Mark. Jensen can practically hear the fearful thoughts fleeting about in the former stripper's head. He jumps out of bed with wide eyes, cowering beside Jensen.

"Hey, Baby." Pellegrino smiles drunkenly. "You look good. Something's different about you. You're practically glowing. I wonder why that is. Care to share with the class?"

"Mark...please--"

"So, Ty's dead. So is his family. He failed to bring you back. Ya know, I video footage of the shootout at the gas station. I gotta say, Jare-Bear, I didn't think you had it in you. Maybe you're still salvageable after all. But when we get back home, I'm gonna have to punish you. Severely. Just to teach you a valuable lesson: The only way you're leaving me is through death itself. Get your fucking clothes on. We're leaving."

"B--But.. what about...Jensen?"

Pellegrino looks to the man he called his friend. Jensen only scowls while the other smirks. "What do think is gonna happen to him? Do ask stupid fucking questions. Get a move on."

"No..."

These words obviously shock Mark more than Jensen, but it's still surprising to hear Jared say the one word that Mark isn't used to hearing. Jared has learned and been through a lot in such a short time, and it's completely natural that he's going to become rebellious to his abuser. Yet to actually see it happening is...unreal. Any boy who dared to say no is now dead. Jensen just hopes he can stall long enough to prevent the same thing from happening to Jared. This boy...he's all he has now. All he's got left.

Mark is visibly upset about the answer that was just given to him. "Excuse me, what? What did you just say?  _No_? Did you just fucking say no to  _me_? Damn, you've been away long enough. Too long."

"I'm not going with you." Jared says, crying silently. "You can't treat me like an object anymore. I won't let you! You can try to take me back if you want, but I'll leave again! And if you catch me, I'll do it all over. I won't stop running from you! I'll never stop resisting now that I know what it feels like to actually live! I'm never going back to that scared little boy I was when you took me away from home. I'll never be your bitch again!"

It's deathly silent in the room as Jared finishes his rant. Jensen is equal parts thrilled that the boy got to say what he always wanted, and scared that his speech may cost him his life. Mark is infuriated. He's shaking; his face is red and if it were possible, steam would come out of his ears. He holds the gun back up, pointing at Jensen, still shaking. Well...this is it, isn't? Who would've thought he'd fall in love with a kid who's old enough to be his own before dying?

"That's perfectly fine..." Mark sneers. "Just gotta get rid of the competition."

"No--!"

Just as Mark pulls the trigger, Jared jumps into the path of the bullet. It hits him directly in the chest, right below the heart. He goes down quickly. Jensen just shuts down immediately. He yells as Mark is stunned, and grabs his own pistol. Without thinking and with little to no remorse, Jensen fires two rounds in Mark's torso, killing him almost instantly. However, Jared is still alive. Jensen grabs his car keys quickly, and scoops the small, bleeding boy up into his arms.

"Shh." Jensen tries to comfort him as he makes for the door. "I know. I know it hurts--FUCK! Keep the pressure on that. Stay with me, okay? I'll get you somewhere safe. I promise, Jay."

Jared cries and pants through the pain. Fuck, this is really bad! This is fucked up! The bullet is in there good. He needs a fucking hospital with real fucking doctors to help out. Jensen nudges open the motel door with his shoulder. They're both still in their sleep wear, and Jensen's not going back to grab any bags or anything. Jared's life is more important than this shit. He's gotta keep him alive. He can't leave now. Not when Jensen has finally found someone to love again, someone worth living for.

He carefully slides Jared in the passenger seat as best as he can before jumping into the driver's side. He lays the boy's head in his lap as he speeds down the empty road. The sun is rising, albeit very slowly. Can't be any earlier than 6:00. Jensen keeps one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Jared's wound. The blood is seeping through the sweatshirt and some is getting on the seats, but once again, Jensen doesn't care. It's all about Jared.

"Come on, Baby, keep it together, alright?" Jensen's eyes water, but no tears fall just yet. "Jared, stay with me. We're gonna get you patched up. Won't be long now."

"It...really hurts." Jared mumbles.

"I know. I know it does, but you have to hold on. Let's--Let's talk, okay? You wanna talk? Um, let's see--what's your favorite scary movie?"

"The...Shining."

Jensen laughs, but it's a wet laugh. He's scared. "Yeah, mine too. Love Jack Nicholson. Great actor."

"Jensen...I don't think I'm gonna...make it."

Immediately, alarms sound off in his head. "No, don't you fucking say that, okay!? You're gonna be okay! We're gonna get you to a hospital, and we're gonna start a new life together. Away from here."

Jared hums. It is a feeble action. His eyes action drooping. Bad sign. "Tell me...more."

"O--Okay! When we get you better, we're gonna leave this place, probably settle down in LA or New York. Your pick. I'll get us a nice house in a rich neighborhood, and we'll get as many dogs as you want. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

When Jensen looks down in his lap, he sees Jared with his eyes closed. Body unmoving.

"Baby?"

There's no sound--

"Jay?"

Only the roaring of the car's engine.

"Jared...?" When the boy doesn't respond, Jensen pounds his fist on the steering wheel while yelling. "Fuck! FuckFuckFuckFuck! No! Not again! Please don't leave me! Not again. Not again. Not again. Not again. Please stay with me, Jared. I'm begging you..."

But it's all for nothing. Jensen continues talking to himself as he drives down the open road ahead, desperate to find the nearest hospital.

_Everyone I ever cared about dies. Why me?_

****

**Six Years Later...**

"Yeah, I got it. I'll tell him when he gets here. Alright. Love you too. Bye."

Jensen sighs as he gets off the phone with Samantha. Just a great woman. Helped him get away from Mark's family after what happened six years ago. She's like a mother to him. He couldn't ask for a greater lady to be on his side. Jensen checks the expensive silver watch on his wrist. It's 7:45. That bastard is late for their dinner date. What the hell is taking him so long!?

Soon, however, his date decides to grace the fancy restaurant with his presence. Jensen can't help but to smile at beautiful husband. Jared. He's gotten so  _tall_ now, surpassing him in height and shoulder width. His hair's longer now, but every once in a while Jensen trims it down. All in all, he's just thrilled to see his literal partner in crime/protégé. Jared sees him and grins, all white teeth. He eventually makes his way to the table, kissing the older man before sitting down across from him.

"Sorry I was a little late." Jared chuckles. "Had to take care of some business."

Jensen sips his wine, eyebrow cocked upwards. "Business, huh? What kind of business?"

"Oh, ya know...work stuff. It's totally murder."

"I'm sure it is." The blonde grins. "Is this gonna be a repeat of what happened in Chicago last month?"

Jared rolls his eyes, smirking. "Hey, that wasn't my fault, okay? You lead them there! Do you know how difficult it it's to fuck while bullets are flying past you?"

"Been there, done that. Oh, reminds me. Sam wants us to fly down to the city as soon as possible. Said something about the Pellegrino Family rising up again or something."

"I know." Jared nonchalantly eats his food; the silver ring that is a companion to Jensen's rests on his left ring finger.

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Jensen frowns. "How do you know that? Wait a second...Jared, did your 'business' have something to do with this?"

"Hm...maaaybe."

Before Jensen can question him further on the matter, the doors to the restaurant are kicked open by men in black suits. They aren't friendly, and they aren't here to talk business. In a flash, Jared and Jensen jump up, each brandishing dual pistols in both hands. They stand back to back, quietly assessing the situation as the other patrons start to panic and scream. This is great, now isn't it?

Jensen looks at the waitress cowering under a table.

"Could we get the check, please?"

**The End**


End file.
